1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of containers. More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to storage containers. More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to storage container for perishable items. More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to storage containers for perishable items that degrade over time when exposed to oxygen due to natural decay. More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to storage containers for perishable items that degrade when exposed to oxygen, which are frequently accessed. More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to frequently accessed storage containers for perishable items that degrade when exposed to oxygen, which use ozone. More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to frequently accessed storage containers for perishable items that degrade when exposed to oxygen, which generate ozone. More particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention relate generally to frequently accessed storage containers for perishable items that degrade when exposed to oxygen, which generate ozone using ultraviolet (UV) light, as well as related methods and systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
The broad concept of storing products in a modified atmosphere is also known. However, these inventions usually involve injecting a modified atmosphere into packaging during manufacturing and are unable to replenish the modified atmosphere once the packaging seal is broken and are not well suited for frequently accessed items.
The broad concept of sanitization processes that use ozone is known. These sanitation processes often involve one-time treatment and are not well suited for repeatedly sanitizing items that are frequently used using gaseous applications.
It is also known to use sanitization processes that generate ozone using an ultraviolet light source. However, these sanitation processes are not incorporated into storage containers that allow for frequent access and frequent sanitation.